


Sleeping Buddies

by dearpratt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romance, sleeping buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpratt/pseuds/dearpratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sneaks into Nico's room for the umpteenth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Buddies

I glanced at the clock.  3:05 am. Jason should be coming in here soon.  I got up and quickly hurried to use the bathroom. I had just gotten back to my bed as my door started to open.

“Neeks?” said a hushed voice. I listened to the sound of his feet to determine how close he was. He walked slowly, the creaks of the wood giving away his position. Eventually he was standing over me.

“Nico?” Jason shook my shoulder and blew on my face once before he finally settled himself into my bed. I felt him press his body against me, wrapping his hands in mine, and finding his usual spot in the crook of my neck.

I’m not sure when it started but Jason has been sneaking into my room a lot lately. I found out when I woke up from a nightmare and he was just there, sleeping next to me. The night after that I had pretended to “wake up”, making a lot of noise as I did so, and he left quickly before I had fully “woken up”. I never confront him about it and he acts like he doesn’t do it. I don't really care. I guess it’s nice to have someone sleeping next to you.

I lay in bed listening to his breathing. When they had gotten heavy enough, and I was sure he was sleeping, I turned to look at him. His dark circles were going away, which was an improvement. I noticed that when he doesn’t sleep in here, he doesn’t seem to sleep at all. Maybe he just needs company?

I turn back around and face the clock, waiting for the hours to go by.

+   +   +

The second the clock strikes 6:00 am Jason is waking up. I figure he does this because he’s still a bit used to the Camp Jupiter ways. He moves out of my bed quietly, gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek, and leaves.

I turn over and stare at the imprint he has made on my bed. I can't believe this guy doesn't think I know. I mean,  _come on,_ it's like he isn't even trying.

I grin and turn over, resting my head where he had rested his, and fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing these two cuties out. I know this has no real plot or real ending, but I just wanted to write something short, sweet, and simple. I don't know if Nico would be the one to say something to Jason about him sneaking into his room so I left it with Jason thinking he got away with it.  
> And, as always, I do not own these characters. c:


End file.
